Chase (Paw Patrol)
Biography Paw Patrol Chase is a German Shepherd pup who is seen to be rather mature and serious on missions. He is a police/security dog. His main color is deep blue. He wears a police hat and rides a police-themed car that he uses for missions, he also has spy gear. Rescuers and Paw *to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Revenge of the Mighty Pups Chase is the main focus of the movie. Chase seems the only one who can remember Tracker when he was erased from time by the Mighty Pups, during this timeline Chase sees the Mighty Pups as Heroes and that they claimed defeated The Stink Bug but it was Tracker and Ryder that defeated The Stink Bug, enraged as Brain during Kamen Rider Brain he attacks only to be blocked by Rescue Red, Kamen Rider Den-O (Wing Form), Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Geiz and Digital Black. Chase then Runs off to find any Singularity Point in order to help and find out what Happen to Tracker, Chase is then confronted by Kamen Rider Black who is Singularity Point by the power of king stone Chase explains everything to Kohtaro about what happen to Tracker but the Mighty Pups came here to stop what Chase was doing, Chase wanted Tracker to come back and restore time. Chase soon unleashes all his will power and transforms into Tracker's Ranger form and fights the Mighty Pups, Tracker then tells Chase to use his and Tracker Ranger Cards to fix the timeline, Chase then uses both cards to finish them off Kamen Rider Zi-O Black RXArmor comes and tells Chase that he fixed the timeline by Disguising as a staff member and suggests that they make a New Pup that is Jungle themed and Tracker was brought back to the timeline and everything was restored. Video Game *''There are no Japanese Paw Patrol Video Games'' Forms - Forest Paw= Chase becomes Forest Paw after he concentrates his will power and transforms, by doing this Tracker is able to Fight when ever he is removed from time and they can switch who is in control at any time. Arsenal *'Paw Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' *'Paw Cables/Multi Tool' Mecha *'Paw Jungle Jeep' Final Waves *Elemental Tracker: Chase loads Tracker's Ranger Card into his Paw Gun and loads his Card into his Ranger card into the Paw Sabre, Chase then shoots and slashes at his opponents the blast bullet then combines when the slash crates an Elemental Tracker that strike his opponents. - Rescue Changes= :Main Article: Rescue Changes As a Paw, Blue Paw has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 39 blue rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. He's also been known to take on powers of past female blue rangers, with the suit becoming a male version of its previous design. *Aorenger **Attacks *** Appearances: - Dia Jack= *Dia Jack **Weapons ***Dia Sword ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick Appearances: - Battle France= *Battle France **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: - DenziBlue= *DenziBlue **Denzi Punch Appearances: - VulShark= *VulShark **Shark Jaws Appearances: - GoggleBlue= *GoggleBlue **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaBlue= *DynaBlue **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - Blue3= *Blue3 **Super Sky Diving **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - ChangePegasus= *ChangePegasus **Pegasus Attack Appearances: - Blue Flash= *Blue Flash **Prism Shooter **Prism Ball Appearances: - Blue Mask= *Blue Mask **Weapons ***Masky Tonfas **Attacks ***Masky Slash (w/ Broadswords) ***Life Aura Appearances: - Blue Dolphin= *Blue Dolphin (male version) **Dolphin Arrow Appearances: - Blue Turbo= *Blue Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FiveBlue= *FiveBlue **Weapons ***Twin Array ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - Blue Swallow= *Blue Swallow (male version) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword Appearances: - TriceraRanger= *TriceraRanger **Triceralance Appearances: - TenmaRanger= *TenmaRanger **Weapons ***Star Sword]] ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Gravity Star: Gravity Inversion Destruction ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: - NinjaBlue= *NinjaBlue **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: - OhBlue= *OhBlue **Weapons ***Delta Tonfas ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightning: Super-Power Tonfas ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - Blue Racer= *Blue Racer **Rescue Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - MegaBlue= *MegaBlue **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Tomahawk ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 3 Appearances: - GingaBlue= *GingaBlue **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Claw **Attacks ***Pulse of the Stream ***Rapids Strike ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - GoBlue= *GoBlue **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***V-Mode Brace **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: - TimeBlue= *TimeBlue **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolLauncher ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - GaoBlue= *GaoBlue **Weapons ***Shark Cutters ***Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword **Attacks ***Surging Rush Appearances: - HurricaneBlue= *HurricaneBlue (male version) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - AbareBlue= *AbareBlue **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Tricera Bunker ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite Appearances: - DekaBlue= *DekaBlue **D-Sniper **D-Rod Appearances: - MagiBlue= *MagiBlue (male version) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick **Magiranger Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Blue Splash Appearances: - Bouken Blue= *Bouken Blue **Weapons ***Blow Knuckle ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Knuckle Cannon ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - GekiBlue= *GekiBlue **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ****GekiTonfa Baton **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Spin-Spin Bullet ***Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Go-On Blue= *Go-On Blue **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Garage Launcher Appearances: - Shinken Blue= *Shinken Blue **Secret Disks ***Double Disk (given to him by Kaoru Shiba) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Water Arrow (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gosei Blue= *Gosei Blue **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Defenstream **Weapons ***Seaick Bowgun Appearances: - Super Mode= *Super Gosei Blue **Weapons ***Gosei Tensword **Attacks ***Super Sea Dynamic Appearances: }} - Gokai Blue= *Gokai Blue **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *Gokai Slash: Gokai Blue's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into his Gokai Saber, Gokai Blue either performs an energized slash or flings an energy blade at an opponent. Appearances: - Blue Buster= *Blue Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace Appearances: - Kyoryu Blue= *Kyoryu Blue Appearances: - ToQ 2gou= *ToQ 2gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Blue Ressha Appearances: - AoNinger= *AoNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***AoNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Dragomaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Zyuoh Shark= *Zyuoh Shark (male) **Weapons ***Zyuoh Changer ***Zyuoh Buster Attacks *Zyuoh Slash (ジュウオウスラッシュ Jūō Surashhu): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. During the fight with Amigard, Zyuoh Shark performed an alternate version with Zyuoh Lion where an aura resembling a beast's fangs manifests around the opponent and chomps the opponent as the two Zyuohgers first perform a jumping downward stab followed by a lateral slash. *Zyuoh Shoot (ジュウオウシュート Jūō Shūto): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Appearances: - Ookami Blue= *Ookami Blue **Weapons ***Kyutama ****Ookami Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Claw Attacks *Lupus Crush (ルプスクラッシュ Rupusu Kurasshu): Ookami Blue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Ookami Blue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. **Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. **Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *Lupulus Impact (ルプルスインパクト Rupurusu Inpakuto): Ookami Blue performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Claw. *All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Ookami Blue performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Claw alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: - Lupin Blue= *Lupin Blue **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Lupin Sword Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *Big One **Weapons ***Big Baton **Attacks ***Big One Finish Appearances: - DenziRed= *DenziRed **Denzi Punch Appearances: - VulEagle= *VulEagle Appearances: - DynaRed= *DynaRed **Dyna Rod Appearances: - Red Flash= *Red Flash **Prism Holy Sword Appearances: - Pink Flash= *Pink Flash (male version) **Prism Shooter Appearances: - TigerRanger= *TigerRanger **Saber Daggers Appearances: - Red Racer= *Red Racer **Fender Sword Appearances: - GingaRed= *GingaRed Appearances: - GaoRed= *GaoRed Appearances: - AbareBlack= *AbareBlack **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Ground Inferno Appearances: - DekaBreak= *DekaBreak Appearances: - DekaMaster= *DekaMaster **Weapons ***D-Sword Vega **Attacks ***Vega Slash Appearances: - MagiShine= *MagiShine **MagiLamp Buster Appearances: - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red **Weapons ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Combination Crush Appearances: - Shinken Green= *Shinken Green **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru Appearances: - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red Appearances: - Gosei Knight= *Gosei Knight **Leon Laser Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Super= Tracker gets armor that is stronger than his normal form. Arsenal *Paw Sabre *Paw Blaster Appearances: - Air Mode= This form is based on Jetman, meaning they can do the same as the Jetmen: The attacks in the air and their special Attacks. Chase's form of attacks are based off of Ako Hayasaka Arsenal *'Air Force Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' Special Attacks *Swallow Dash - Mission Paw Blue= Unlike his Blue Ranger Form, Chase now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. He can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Paw Shooter' Mecha *'Mission Three-wheeler' - Mighty Pup= Arsenal *to be added Mecha *to be added Appearances: TBA - Tracker RC= Tracker RC is Tracker's fusion form accessed with the Tracker RC Ranger Card, combining his power with that of Ryder and Chase, with all three of their bodies being merged as well. As a result, Tracker RC's power surpasses Super Miracle Mode's in every stat. However, it still loses to Armored Mode's punching power and Tracker Shippu's running speed. Like Zi-O II, this form can destroy Anotherwatches without the need of the corresponding Ridewatch. Once this form has been accessed, Tracker, Ryder, and Chase appear in a dark room with a large clock. Whoever the clock's hand points to is able to assume full control of Tracker RC. The hand moves automatically, but Tracker can move it himself in order to take control at any time. Tracker RC is able to summon any of the weapons wielded by Tracker, Ryder, or Chase. Tracker RC consists of the following parts: *RC Caliber - The helmet. **RC Clock Blade - The clock hands. They serve as a sort of data acquisition system. The green long RC Baryon Hand predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing. Meanwhile, the short golden RC Meson Hand measures spatial information, such as the distance between Tracker RC and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. Because both hands are integrated with the Indication RC Eye visor, accumulated data can be transferred, which, in addition to visual information, can greatly reduce errors of a prediction. ** - An information aggregation unit located within the 'Sentai' symbol on the forehead. It integrates and analyzes information received from various sensors, derive optimum solutions, adjust the system step of Tracker RC. **Indication RC Eye - The visor which spells out "Rider". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye and displays the current state of Tracker RC. The visor is split into three colors to represent the three Rangers that compose : Tracker (green; center), Ryder (yellow; right), and Chase (cyan; left). Each color glow independently when a certain Ranger's power is used (For example, the yellow portion of the visor will glow if Ryder's power is used). **Orb Bezel (オーブベゼル Ōbu Bezeru) - The frame that encloses the face part. The frame is made of the special metal alloy , which, while flexible, maintains rigidity. The Orb Bezel is linked with the Cerberus Armor Liners to receive a soft impact. *Breaster Tracker - The chest armor emblazoned with Forest Paw's face. Tracker's consciousness is stored within it via biophoton extraction, and it also functions as a communication device in the state where Tracker is inactive of control over his body. *Shoulder Ryder - The right shoulder armor emblazoned Rescue Silver's face. Ryder's consciousness is stored within it via biophoton extraction, and it also functions as a communication device in the state where Ryder is inactive of control over Tracker's body. *Shoulder Chase - The left shoulder armor emblazoned with the Blue Paw's face. Chase's consciousness is stored within it via biophoton extraction, and it also functions as a communication device in the state where Chase is inactive of control over Tracker's body. *Ryder Chase Arm - The arms. Because they contain three times the amount of tubing, the strength of three Rangers can be put behind one punch. Additionally, the device within the Ryder Chase Arms allow Tracker RC to easily pulverize an Another Rider. *'Ryder Chase Hand' - The hands. An inbuilt power energy conversion mechanism dramatically improves the grip during transformation and gives it a mysterious power. In addition, the metal Sona Bite (ソナバイト Sona Baito) armor that covers the fingertips punches and chops an additional cutting power. * - The silver band in the middle representing Tracker himself that serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a soft metal armor made of connecting from the head to the Paw Buckle to strengthen the midline protection without obstructing movement. There is an energy path inside, which converts the energy generated by the driver into bioenergy and supplies it to each part. * - The red and silver band on the right side representing Ryder. Serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a type of soft metal armor made of , and runs from the head to the wrist, strengthening the protection of the right side without obstructing movement. It has an energy path inside and has the role of supplying bioenergy to each part. * - The Blue band on the left side representing Chase that serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a type of soft metal armor made of , and runs from the head to the wrist, strengthening the protection of the left side without obstructing movement. It has an energy path inside and has the role of supplying bioenergy to each part. * - The bodysuit. By condensing particles from three bodies into one, it is possible to create a strong body with three times the internal density. In addition, golden armor pieces dubbed the is placed on each part of the body, and it interferes with each other to form a powerful defensive field called RC Shielder. *'Ryder Chase Leg' - The legs. Because they contain three times the amount of Nanotube Muscle tubing, the strength of three Rangers can be put behind one kick. Additionally, the Arrow Integrator device within the Trinity Time Arms allow to easily pulverize an Another Rider. * - The kneepads. It is installed at various places in the body, and instantaneously measures the received impact and information of the object, and sends it to the head Sona Crest. * - The shin guards. Within the Graphenium alloy armor, the device that can combine every kicking technique in existence is installed. In addition, when a special move is initiated, the 'RC Shielder' defensive field formed by the golden Calligraphy Sona Frame can be redirected as an attack to increase destructive power. *'Ryder Chase Shoes' - The feet. The speed energy conversion mechanism dramatically improves agility during transformation and increases jumping and running ability. In addition, the armor that covers the toes produces increases kicking power by adding a sharpness factor. Arsenal *'Rescue Spear' *'Paw Shooter' *'Paw Cables' *'Paw Multi Tool' Mecha *'Paw Jungle Jeep' *'Rescue HQ/Rescue Emperor' *'Paw Police Car' Appearances: TBA }} - Zeronos Form= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm. *'Rider Weight': 89 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 5 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Altair Form (アルタイルフォーム Arutairu Fōmu) is the default form of Zeronos, using the Zeronos Cards to evoke the change. It is named after the star Altair in the constellation Aquila the Eagle. The body has a set of converging train tracks that are almost like a zipper. Altair Form has generally balanced abilities comparable to Den-O's Sword Form. When Chase becomes Altair Form, he says, "I'll tell you this for starters…" (最初に言っておく… Saisho ni itte oku…) followed by something that concerns Chase's strength or how annoyed he is. After using the Red Zeronos card, Chase's own memories were used to cause Altair Form to "rust", changing it into Zero Form. This form is exclusive to Super Climax Taisen - Vega Form= *'Imagin': Tracker *'Rider height': 199 cm *'Rider weight': 123 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 25 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.7 sec is the form of Blue Paw that comes from being possessed by the Imagin Tracker. It is named after the star Vega in the constellation . It has a series of cannons on its shoulders called the . In the process of transforming into Vega Form, Tracker's body makes up various aspects of the form: his face is on Vega Form's chest, his paws form the Zeronos Nova, and his cloak becomes the cape. The "mask" is made up of a spool of thread, as Vega is a weaver, that opens up into a star shape. Vega Form is physically stronger than Blue Paw, although suffers a loss of speed and overall agility. Whenever Tracker possesses Chase to assume Vega Form, he says , following with a honest fact that annoys both the opponent and Chase. This form is exclusive to Super Climax Taisen - Zero Form= :Not to be confused with Zero Form *'Rider height': 192 cm *'Rider weight': 89 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Kicking power': 9 t. **'Maximum jump height': 42 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. is a form of Blue Paw that Chase can assume, visually similar to Blue Paw, but with a red color scheme (in place of Blue Paw's blue parts) and golden trimmings. After Chase used the first Red Zeronos card, it used his own memories as a catalyst to cause the blue portions of Blue Paw to rust dramatically, turning them red and giving the armor a rustic-like texture while increasing its capabilities. As he did with Blue Paw, Chase can now assume Zero Form on his own, with the access of the Unnamed Blaster. Unlike his other two cards, when the Zero Form card is inserted into the Unnamed Blaster, it will exclaim "Charge and Up". This form is exclusive to Super Climax Taisen }} }} Personality Chase, being a police dog, is very mature, possibly the most mature of the group. He is definitely a leader, and takes things very seriously when on patrol, though has his ups and downs. He can be very playful when there are no missions. He and Marshall are best friends and are competitive, but they do it just for fun. During missions, he can show his emotional side, but he always denies it with his serious side. Likes *Being loyal to Ryder, *playing when there's no emergency, *ancient curses, *ruins Dislikes *Marshall being immature, *things that make him sneeze (cat fur, feathers, flowers), *eggs on his head, *too much liver, *getting Tracker in to danger Voice Actor (Paw Patrol) USA & Canada *Tristan Samuel (Season 1) *Max Calinescu (Season 2–Season 4) *Justin Kelley (Season 5-present) Uk *Hayden Hunter (Season 1–present) *Nye James (Season 5-present) Skills and Abilities He is an excellent sniffer and can track down anything. However, he is allergic to cats, feathers, and dust. He uses a megaphone to warn the citizens about trouble and also to direct traffic. He also uses a net to stop objects or to save people from falling. He has the ability to communicate with owls and beavers. Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Rescue PAW Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Blue